Laugh Away
by sabakunoazii
Summary: I'm not getting any inspiration to write any stories, so I thought that maybe doing the iPod meme might help me. I chose SasuHina as the pairing......so it'll be angsty?


**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

Pairing: SasuHina

Rating: T (because it's Sasuke, so I can't help but be angsty ^^")

* * *

**#1: **_**Romeo + Juliette by SHINee**_** (4:42)**

"Sasuke-san …?" Hinata called after Sasuke as he leads her down the narrow and unfamiliar path. "W-where are you taking us?"

Sasuke said nothing but only fasten his pace, either he did not hear her or he chose not to. Hinata was bewildered, and what's more she was scared. It was already dark, and her family must be expecting her at home.

"Sasuke-san?" She tried calling him again, only to be ignored. Hinata was annoyed, why did she even agree to go with him? Sasuke barely spoke to her.

"S-sasuke-san …?" Hinata stopped as he stopped. Hinata looked around and realized that he had led her to the place where they had first met. But why did he take her here?

"Hinata," she looked up and met his dark gaze. "It started here, it should end here."

***

**#2: **_**Ohayou by Keno**_**, from Hunter x Hunter (4:43)**

Every day it was the same. She would arrive a little late to school and would be welcomed by Ten-Ten in class. Life had become such a routine, Hinata wished something or some_one_ would lift the monotony. She wished for some excitement.

"Mornin', Hinata-chan!" She smiled at the blonde who had just greeted her.

"G-good morning, Naruto-kun" The blonde grinned at her.

Her eyes traveled onto the person next to Naruto. She licked her lips nervously before greeting him.

"G-good m-morning, S-sasuke-san …" she blushed and averted her gaze before glancing back at Sasuke.

"Hn. Morning, Hinata … chan …" Hinata blushed fiercely and felt suddenly light-headed. _Did he just … call me Hinata-_chan_???_

Everything went black.

*******

**#3: **_**Heartbreaker by G-Dragon**_** (3:23)**

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. Why? Why him and not me?

He watched as Hinata walked by him. Her cheeks were tainted red, she was staring hard at the ground as she walked, and she had her right hand in Naruto's own hand. The blonde was clueless to Sasuke's glare as he kept talking in a loud voice about some mission.

Hinata looked up and caught Sasuke's eyes. She turned pale and hurriedly looks away from his accusing glare. She knew of his feelings, but why?

Why does she still flaunt her relationship with Naruto in front of _him_? Doesn't she understand that it's hurting him?

He stalked off to search for something to vent his anger. Naruto _would_ make a good punching bag. Too bad his hand is linked to Hinata's.

*******

**#4: **_**Itsumademo **__**by Arashi**_** (5:02)**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hinata gushed. Looking over at Sasuke, she was disappointed that he showed no emotion, like usual.

She frowned, "don't you think it's beautiful?"

Sasuke looked around at the falling Cherry blossoms and just shrugged, "it happens every spring." He said in a nonchalant voice.

Hinata furrowed her brow, "why can't you appreciate the beauty of nature? Cherry blossoms are special." She left Sasuke's side to surround herself in the falling pink petals.

Little did she know that Sasuke was watching her every move with a smirk on his face. He doesn't have much interest in nature … but then again, maybe this year's cherry blossoms _were_ special. He waswith Hinata after all.

*******

**#5: **_**Juliette by SHINee**_** (3:25)**

He watched as she blew out the 15 candles that counted her age. Everyone cheered and someone in the crowd even wolf-whistled.

She began cutting the cake, and put the first piece of cake onto a plastic plate. Hinata blushed as everyone encouraged her to give it to someone special.

Sasuke couldn't help but hope that she would look over at him, that she would give him the cake. Because it would mean he's special to her.

His heart hammered as her eyes slowly met his. She smiled at him, and was on the verge to say something when a loud and obnoxious voice sounded.

"Whoa! Is today your birthday, Hinata?" Something yellow obstructed Sasuke's view. _What the f—_

"N-n-naruto-kun!"

_Damn!_

*******

**#6: **_**Lies by Big Bang**_** (3:49)**

"Nee-san, it's the truth! It wasn't me, Konohamaru …" Hanabi fell silent as Hinata glared angrily at her.

"You should _not_ tell a lie, Hanabi!" Hanabi cringed under her older sister's scrutiny. She fidgeted and her shoulders dropped as a sign of surrender. Hinata can be forceful when she feels like it.

"Good, now tell me." Hanabi sighed and nodded in obedience.

"Hinata-sama," Hinata looked around and smiled at Neji.

"Neji Nii-san, how can I help you?"

"What were you doing yesterday with the Uchiha?" Neji asked with a glare. Hinata blushed before turning pale.

"I w-was—h-he and I w-were o-only t-training." Hinata stammered. Neji nodded and it seemed as if he believed her. Hinata let out a small sigh of relief.

"Nee-san!" Hanabi protested, "Why are you allowed to lie while I'm not?"

*******

**#7: **_**Kaze ni Naru by Tsuji Ayano**_**, from 'The Cat Returns' (4:10)**

Hinata gave a squeal of delight as Sasuke pedaled the bike harder and faster, almost making Hinata fall of her seat. He felt her arm tighten around his abdomen.

"You're not scared are you?" he teased, smirking.

"Of course not!" she said indignantly before letting out a peal of laughter that sounded so melodious in his ears.

It was spring time and the day was barely beginning. And he was with his Hinata.

*******

**#8: **_**Asu wa Kuru Kara by Tohoshinki**_** (5:12)**

Hinata ran to the nearest store as rain poured down. It was rainy season again, and despite the fact that she loved rain, a sudden downpour was beyond annoying.

She huffed and brushed off the droplets of water that clung to her jacket and hair. She rummaged in her bag to find that she had left her umbrella at home.

_Drat_, now what was she to do? Should she wait for the rain to stop? No, that would take too long and Hanabi does not like to wait. Should she run through the rain? No, she would catch a cold.

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "What are you doing?"

Hinata looked up to come face to face with the youngest Uchiha. "A-ano … it was raining and I forgot my umbrella." _Wasn't that obvious?_ Hinata smiled and was surprised that the Uchiha had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Where are you going?"

"Um … I'm meeting my sister over at the bookstore … but why—"

"I'll walk you there." It was then that she noticed he was holding an umbrella. She smiled again.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"Call me Sasuke."

*******

**#9: **_**Ima Demo Aitai Yo feat. Spontania by Yuna Ito**_** (3:24)**

"Hinata."

It was years since she last heard that deep voice. Yes, it had been almost 3 years since she last set eyes on him. It had been 3 years since his love confession to her. It had been 3 years since the parting. He had left her to avenge his family.

But now he was back. He had fulfilled his goal and now he came back … to her. She had waited for him. She had stayed faithful to her promise and believed that he would keep his.

Now he's back and never to leave her again.

"Sasuke."

*******

**#10: **_**Himitsu by Ninomiya Kazunari**_** (4:42)**

"Hey, is the book finished?" Sasuke gestured at the stack of paper on the coffee table. Hinata merely glanced at it before she resumed cooking.

"Yes, but don't you dare read it!" Sasuke's hand froze an inch away from the manuscript. He scoffed and turned to look at Hinata's back.

"What's wrong? I want to read it." He rolled his eyes, ever since Hinata had taken the project of writing a sequel of her bestselling novel; she had refused to let him take a look at her story. It annoyed him. It felt as if she was hiding something from him.

"I-it's n-nothing, y-you shouldn't r-read an unpublished b-book just because y-y-your g-g-girlfriend is the a-author!" He raised an eyebrow. Whoa, she hasn't stuttered around him since they started living together, what changed?

He made sure Hinata was busy with her cooking before he took a peek at the first page of her book. The stutter had done it, he was now very curious. He read the first sentence and finally understood her secrecy and stutter.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU PEEKED!" Sasuke only smirked. The book was dedicated to him.

_

* * *

__AN: Heh, I'm newbie at writing. So I'm sorry if it sucked -.-'_


End file.
